Thank to save my life
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Gempa dasyat yang terjadi, membuat seorang pria diselamatkan oleh seorang wanita. Selama seminggu, mereka jalani hari bersama hingga sang pria harus kembali ke kotanya. Perasaan apa yang dialami oleh wanita itu? For BVF APRIL! Mind to RnR?


Thanks to save my life

.

.

Disclaimer © Tite Kubo

Rate :: T

Setting :: 1 tahun setelah Negara Jepang mengalami gempa dan tsunami

For Bleach Vivaritation Festival April

* * *

><p>"Hei, hei, Kuchiki-san, mau ikut acara goukon malam ini?" tanya Inoue di koridor rumah sakit.<p>

Rukia yang sedang minum sebuah jus kaleng terdiam sejenak, berfikir. "Hmm, maafkan aku. Aku enggak ikut untuk kegiatan yang satu itu…" jawab Rukia sembari kembali meminum jus-nya.

"Eeh? Kenapa? Kan seru! Bisa ketemu sama cowok-cowok cakep, lhoo…" ajak Inoue mencoba merayu.

"No, thank you! Aku enggak tertarik!" tolak Rukia membuang kaleng minumannya dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Inoue. "Tu-…Kuchiki-san!" Inoue memanggil.

"Gak mau!" seru Rukia tetap menolak sambil jalan, tidak menoleh sama sekali. "Moo~, Kuchiki-san…" keluh Inoue cemberut, membulatkan pipinya.

"_Aku tidak mau mengalami pertemuan dengan kegiatan seperti itu, karena pertemuan yang paling takkan pernah kulupakan adalah pertemuan dengan dirinya…"_ batin Rukia berjalan kesuatu tempat di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Bencana setahun yang lalu, yang merenggut nyawa kakakku, itulah pertemuan dengannya yang takkan pernah kulupakan…" _

_**~ Flashback 1 tahun yang lalu, 2 hari setelah gempa dan tsunami di Jepang ~**_

Karakura, kota tersebut pun terkena imbas dari bencana alam gempa dan tsunami di Jepang. Walau tidak mengalami kerusakan sangat parah, beberapa nyawa pun jadi korbannya. Rukia yang seorang anggota medis, berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya karena hari sudah malam. Hujan pun turun mengiringi perjalanannya menuju kediamannya. Beruntung rumahnya hanya mengalami sedikit kerusakan, hanya retak-retak dan masih aman untuk dihuni walau gempa susulan sering terjadi. Rukia berjalan ke rumahnya, dibawah payung biru yang melindunginya dari hujan, dia berjalan dengan wajah menunduk murung setelah mengetahui kakaknya beserta suaminya telah menjadi korban. Dan saat dia tengah melewati sebuah jalan yang longsor, dia melihat seorang pria tertimbun tanah dan reruntuhan. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung turun kebawah, melemparkan payungnya untuk menolong pria itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah!" seru Rukia. Pria itu masih hidup karena denyut nadinya masih ada walaupun melemah. Kondisi pria ini cukup parah karena darah mengalir cukup banyak dari kepalanya dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan segera menolongmu!" kata Rukia mencoba memindahkan reruntuhan yang menimpa pria itu agar dia dapat menarik pria itu. Tapi, dengan tubuhnya yang mungil itu, tentu dia tidak cukup kuat memindahkan reruntuhan besar itu. Dia pun bingung harus melakukan apa karena dia tidak melihat ada orang lain selain dia yang dapat membantunya disini.

"Rukia!" seru seseorang dari atas sana. Rukia menoleh dan langsung menyerukan nama orang yang memanggilnya. "Renji!" serunya.

Pria bernama Renji itu pun langsung turun, menolong teman wanitanya di waktu yang tepat. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Renji mendekat.

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Cepat bantu pria ini!" perintah Rukia. Renji pun memindahkan reruntuhan tersebut sesuai perintah Rukia dan berhasil mengeluarkan pria itu. Kondisi pria itu ternyata cukup parah. Tangan kanannya patah dan beberapa tulang rusuknya juga patah. Mata kirinya mungkin terkena reruntuhan hingga terluka dan membuatnya tidak dapat melihat untuk sementara.

"Renji, apakah rumah sakit penuh?" tanya Rukia yang ikut menggendong pria itu. "Ya, penuh. Mau dimana lagi kau merawatnya?" tanya Renji balik.

"Bawa dia ke rumahku, akan kurawat dia disana!" jawab Rukia mantap. "Eh? Yakin!"

.

Rukia beserta Renji membawa pria penuh luka itu ke rumah Rukia, untuk dirawat. Rukia pun merawat pria itu sebagaimana dirawat di rumah sakit. Walau fasilitasnya tidak selengkap di rumah sakit, Rukia dapat merawat semua luka pria itu dengan sempurna. Setelah melewati masa perawatan kurang lebih 3 jam, luka-luka pria itu telah diobati dan tinggal menunggu sadarnya pria itu.

"Oke, luka-lukanya sudah kuobati. Tinggal menunggu dia sadar saja, semoga dia lekas sadar…" kata Rukia yang telah selesai mengobati luka-luka pria itu. Dia kemudian berdiri, pergi untuk menaruh kotak P3K-nya tersebut.

Kemudian, tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak Rukia menolong pria itu, namun pria berambut nyentrik itu masih belum sadar dan masih belum menggerakkan sedikit pun tubuhnya. Walau begitu, Rukia tetap setia merawat dan menjaga pria tak dikenalnya tersebut. Rukia pun sekarang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk menjaga pria itu ketimbang seharian di rumah sakit walaupun tenaga medis masih dibutuhkan karena korban-korban terus menerus bertambah.

Hingga pada suatu sore, saat Rukia tengah membaca sebuah buku disamping tempat tidur dimana pria itu terbaring, pria itu menggerakkan jarinya. Rukia yang melihat hal tersebut meninggalkan kegiatannya, memfokuskan perhatian pada pria yang mulai membuka mata kanannya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah!" ucap Rukia tersenyum senang dan menutup bukunya. Dengan mata coklatnya yang masih lemah, pria itu melihat Rukia dari sudut matanya.

"Kau…siapa?" tanya pria itu pelan.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, aku menemukanmu tertimbun reruntuhan empat hari yang lalu. Kau tidak sadarkan selama ini, kupikir kau sudah mati…" kata Rukia datar sambil membuka kacamata bacanya dengan santai, dengan wajah santai pula.

Pria itu kemudian dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya, mencoba duduk. Rukia tentu langsung khawatir melihat orang yang baru sadar setelah 3 hari tidak sadarkan diri itu langsung ingin duduk seperti orang sehat.

"Tu-…Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baru sadar!" cemas Rukia yang langsung berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, aku…ukh, baik-baik sa…ja…" jawab pria itu mencoba duduk dengan gemetar.

Bugh! Rukia langsung memukul temboknya, alih-alih mau memukul pria itu. Mata pria itu langsung membulat dan melirik tangan Rukia yang hanya berjarak beberapa millimeter dari matanya. Keringat dingin langsung mengaliri pelipisnya dan membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"Baik-baik saja, mbah mu! Apa kau sadar berapa hari kau tidak sadarkan diri, ha? Apa kau mau luka yang sudah tertutup itu kembali terbuka, ha? Kau pikir berapa lama aku merawatmu, sialan?" omel Rukia yang sifat galaknya keluar. Pria itu pun langsung pucat dan kaget melihat wanita yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi galak bin sadis seperti itu.

"Sekarang kembali berbaring!" perintah Rukia.

"Ba-baik, saya mengerti…" pria itu pun dengan perlahan dan takut-takut kembali berbaring. Saat dia hendak berbaring, luka di lengan kirinya mengeluarkan darah, membuat pria itu merintih sedikit.

"Aaah! Sudah kubilang jangan banyak gerak dulu, dasar bodoh!" Rukia reflek memukul pipi pria itu begitu melihat luka di lengan kirinya terbuka saking kesalnya. Capek-capek dia mengobati pria ini, dan dengan mudahnya pria ini mengabaikan perintah darinya.

"Coba liat, lukamu terbuka, kan, sialan?" kesal Rukia yang langsung menjambak rambut pria itu, membenturkan dahinya pada pria itu.

"Ugh! Ma-Maafkan aku, maafkan aku!" mohon pria itu yang jika dia bergerak lagi, tentu Rukia akan menyuntik mati dirinya. Jadi, dia langsung kaku.

.

"Jangan bergerak lagi, mengerti?" perintah Rukia setelah mengobati kembali luka di lengan kiri pria itu. "Baik…"

Rukia kemudian berdiri untuk menaruh kotak P3K-nya setelah itu kembali duduk dibangku samping tempat tidur dengan tenang.

"Hei, kenapa aku ada disini, siapa kau?" tanya pria itu. "Sudah kujelaskan saat kau sadar tadi, kan? Tidak ada siaran ulang…" cetus Rukia dingin.

Pria itu hanya memberikan tatapan heran dan takut pada Rukia. "Daripada itu, siapa namamu?" tanya Rukia.

"Sudah kujelaskan saat aku sadar tadi, kan? Tidak ada siaran ulang…" jawab Ichigo dingin sambil smirk.

"Ohohoh, tapi tadi kau sama sekali tidak memberitahukan namamu padaku, tuan. Jadi kau tidak berhak memakai ucapanku. Itu hak patenku, kau akan kulaporkan pada komnas perlindungan kata-kata jika kau menyalahgunakan ucapanku, tuan…" ancam Rukia pelan, panjang dan dingin. Pria itu tidak dapat berkata apapun mendengar ancaman Rukia yang panjang dengan tidak ada jeda sama sekali itu.

"Namaku...aku lupa. Ah, kurasa aku terkena amnesia. Atau mungkin aku kena short memory akut forever ever, ya?" ucap pria itu berlagak sakit sambil memegangi kepalanya. Satu perempatan telah tercipta dibelakang kepala Rukia melihat akting pria yang super menyebalkan itu. Rukia lalu membungkuk, mengambil sesuatu dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Tuan, jika anda hilang ingatan, biarkan aku membuat ingatan anda kembali. Katakan padaku, anda mau bagian kepala mana yang ingin di terapi?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum sembari mencengkram erat sebuah tombak berujung sangat tajam. Cahayanya pun dapat terlihat oleh Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo des!" jawab Ichigo gemetaran. Dia menjawab tanpa pikir panjang ketimbang kepalanya harus dibolongi satu-satu agar ingatannya kembali, tapi nyawanya menghilang.

"Lalu, Ichigo, apa kau mau mati, maksudku…kenapa kau bisa tertimbun begitu? Dua hari setelah gempa baru aku menemukanmu…" ucap Rukia dengan nadanya seperti biasa. Tidak ada nada iblis maupun aura iblis yang mengirinya, tombaknya pun sudah dia letakkan kembali dibawah tempat tidur.

"Sesaat sebelum gempa, aku mengambil beberapa gambar di tempat aku tertimbun tanah itu. Dan aku tidak menyangka tiba-tiba gempa dahsyat terjadi. Aku bisa saja menyelamatkan diri jika aku tidak melihat seorang anak kecil yang masih terjebak di rumahnya dan akan mati jika tidak kutolong…" jelas Ichigo tersenyum kecil tipis.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu kau beruntung, kau tetap bertahan hidup walau sudah 2 hari tertimbun seperti itu…" kata Rukia.

"Ya. Anu, boleh aku duduk? Aku tidak betah disuruh tiduran terus…" pinta Ichigo.

"Aah, baiklah, baiklah…" Rukia berdiri, mendekati pria itu, hendak membantunya.

"Tapi tolong jangan suntik mati aku!" takut Ichigo. "Siapa yang mau melakukan itu!" kesal Rukia.

Rukia pun membantu Ichigo untuk duduk dengan perlahan karena beberapa tulang rusuk pria itu patah. Jika langsung ditarik untuk duduk, mungkin pria nyentrik ini akan jadi manusia karet karena tulang-tulangnya patah. Ichigo akhirnya duduk sesuai keinginannya dan itu membuatnya terlihat senang.

"Terima kasih. Emm, ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal sendirian disini?" Ichigo mulai memberikan pertanyaan.

Rukia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo itu. Dia kemudian menunduk dengan mata melirik kebawah dengan murung.

"Itu…"

Ichigo pun ikut terdiam melihat perubahan sikap Rukia yang drastis itu. Dari Queen of Planet of Sadist menjadi kalem. "Jika kau tidak mau menjawab, kau bo-…"

"Kakakku beserta suaminya tewas dalam musibah ini…" jawab Rukia memutus ucapan Ichigo. "Eh?"

Rukia kemudian melihat kearah Ichigo dengan mata tanpa ekspresi. "Sama sepertimu, jika saja mereka tidak menyelamatkan seorang wanita beserta anaknya saat gempa terjadi, mungkin mereka akan selamat, tapi itu tidak mereka lakukan…" jawab Rukia pelan.

Ichigo terdiam begitu melihat ekspresi Rukia yang alisnya berkerut, seperti menahan tangis.

"Ehe, tapi aku tidak membenci tindakan mereka. Aku justru bangga dengan tindakan mereka…" Rukia kemudian tersenyum senang dengan kedua mata ditutup dan tertawa kecil.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Rukia itu. "Kau wanita yang kuat, Rukia…" ucap Ichigo.

"Terima kasih…"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau lapar? Sudah empat hari kau tidak makan apapun, bukan?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo kemudian memegangi perutnya yang terlihat sudah datar itu. "Ya, aku lapar…sangat." Jawab Ichigo malu-malu.

"Baiklah, karena kebetulan hari sudah malam, aku akan masakkan sesuatu untuk makan malam kita hari ini..." kata Rukia yang kemudian berdiri, menuju dapurnya yang ada dibawah. "Tunggu, ya…" Rukia tersenyum sebelum menghilang dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

####

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Rukia kembali sembari membawa nampan yang berisi makanan beserta minuman mereka.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Rukia. "Ah, tidak sama sekali…" Ichigo yang sedang mengotak-atik sebuah kamera ditangannya.

"Ara, itu milikmu, bukan? Aku menemukannya disampingmu saat kau tertimbun waktu itu…" kata Rukia yang menaruh piring makan malam mereka berdua diatas meja belajarnya sementara dia duduk dibangku samping tempat tidur.

"Ya, ini milikku. Terima kasih sudah mengambilnya." Ujar Ichigo tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah. Oke, sekarang saatnya makan. Karena kau belum bisa makan sendiri, aku akan menyuapimu…" Rukia pun mengambil piring makanan Ichigo ditaruhnya diatas pahanya.

"Apa? Menyuapi? Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa makan sendiri, kok!" tolak Ichigo yang wajahnya langsung blushing.

"Bicara apa kau? Makan sendiri? Dengan tangan kanan patah begitu? Jangan bercanda, aku akan menyuapimu!" Rukia tetap kukuh untuk menyuapi Ichigo. Dia ambil sesendok nasi beserta lauknya, hendak menyuapi Ichigo.

"Lihat, aku masih punya tangan kiri…" Ichigo pun tetap kukuh tidak mau disuapi.

"Tangan kiri itu untuk membersihkan 'privat place' sehabis dari kamar mandi, tidak boleh! Ayo, buka mulutmu, aa…" Rukia pun memasukkan sesendok makanan pada mulut Ichigo.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Ichigo melahap makanan itu, menguyahnya dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Rukia meminta pendapat. "Emm, wah! Enak sekali! Kau jago masak, Rukia!" puji Ichigo setelah menelan makanan itu.

"Begitu? Syukurlah. Kupikir kau sempat mengatakannya tidak enak karena aku lupa menutup nasinya, hingga ada kecoa nempel di nasi-mu…" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum senang.

**Deg!** Jantung Ichigo serasa berhenti begitu mendengar ucapan Rukia yang super merasa innocent itu. Wajahnya langsung memucat, matanya memutih. Dia pun tepar dalam sekejap.

"Gya! Ma-maafkan aku, aku cuma bercanda! Makanan ini higienis semua, kok! Ichigo, jangan matii!" Rukia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ichigo begitu melihat asap-asap putih keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

Setelah kejadian konyol plesetan itu, Rukia pun terus menyuapi Ichigo sampai makanan di piring tersebut habis. Kemudian, setelah habis, gantian Rukia yang makan. Selama Rukia makan, Ichigo yang masih memainkan kameranya memperhatikan Rukia selalu. Hal itu menyita perhatian Rukia.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Rukia.

"He? Apa? Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, kok!" jawab Ichigo gelagapan karena Rukia tiba-tiba berbicara saat dirinya tengah memperhatikan wanita bermata violet itu. Ichigo langsung membuang wajahnya, tidak mau melihat Rukia.

"Apa kau masih lapar? Kau boleh ambil bagianku jika masih lapar…" tawar Rukia. "E-Enggak, kok! Siapa yang la-…-kruyuks-…" saat Ichigo mau menolak, suara perutnya tidak dapat berbohong jika dia masih lapar.

Tubuh Ichigo langsung kaku dengan wajah blushing dan melihat Rukia yang sedang memasang wajah mengejek.

"Lihat? Masih lapar, kan? Aku mengerti, aku mengerti, aku suapi lagi, ya…" ucap Rukia tersenyum ejek. Ichigo merasa malu berat terhadap wanita mungil ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah selesai makan, Rukia menyusun piring bekas makan mereka, membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci. Dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, Rukia datang sambil membawa beberapa obat untuk Ichigo.

"Aku sudah ke rumah sakit untuk meminta obat untukmu. Dan ini obatmu, di minum 2 kali sehari sehabis makan. Tapi, enggak langsung habis makan juga. Ini diminum 10 menit setelah makan. Jadi, 10 menit lagi kau harus minum obatmu…" jelas Rukia menerangkan obat Ichigo tersebut.

"Oh, baiklah…" Ichigo pun nurut saja.

**~ 10 menit yang terlewati dengan perbincangan ~**

"Oke, ayo minum obatmu!" Rukia kemudian memberikan 1 buah kapsul dan 1 buah tablet untuk diminum oleh Ichigo. Ichigo langsung cengo melihat kapsul yang cukup besar yang tak pernah dia minum.

"Ebuset! Kapsulnya kurang gede, tuh! Yakin aku disuruh makan kapsul segede itu?" heran Ichigo.

"Ah, ini emang gede. Ini kapsul ukuran nol yang isi beratnya kira-kira lima ratus milligram…" jelas Rukia memperlihatkan kapsul tersebut.

"Rukia, jika kau membenciku, katakanlah yang sejujurnya, aku terima. Tapi, kau tidak perlu menyiksaku…" cetus Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku memang membencimu, tapi aku takkan pernah menyiksamu. Sudahlah, makan saja!" perintah Rukia dingin.

Dengan tetap tidak terima diberikan kapsul sebesar ini, Ichigo pun meminum obat itu daripada kena suntik mati Rukia.

"Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kau berbaring lagi. Orang sakit harus banyak-banyak istirahat…" Rukia pun membaringkan tubuh Ichigo, menyuruh pria itu tertidur. Karena kebetulan obat yang Rukia berikan itu memiliki efek samping mengantuk.

Tidak berapa lama, Ichigo pun terlelap tidur. Rukia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tidur Ichigo yang terlihat sedikit tampan.

.

Besok paginya, Rukia yang tertidur dibawah, diatas sofa, mulai membuka matanya yang terkena percikan matahari.

"Ngh? Sudah…pagi, ya?" tanya Rukia mengedipkan matanya, menyesuaikan mata dengan cahaya matahari pagi ini.

Samar-samar dia melihat seseorang duduk disofa depannya sembari bertopang dagu melihat dirinya yang baru bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun, nona? Lama sekali. Ahli medis macam apa kau membiarkan pasienmu ini terus terbaring seperti mayat…" gerutu Ichigo memasang wajah malasnya sambil bertopang dagu. Mata Rukia pun langsung membulat melihat orang didepannya sudah turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ka-Kau sedang apa disini? Kenapa kau turun dari tempat tidurmu? Sudah kubilang, jangan banyak gerak!" omel Rukia.

"Cerewet! Aku bukan tipe orang yang betah diam diatas tempat tidur tanpa melakukan apapun. Lagipula, semua lukaku sudah sembuh, tinggal tanganku saja yang entah kapan sembuhnya ini…" kata Ichigo dengan nada datar dan menunjuk-nunjuk tangan kanannya yang patah.

Memang benar, luka di kepala dan ditempat lainnya sudah sembuh, tinggal tangan kanannya yang patah saja yang masih dalam masa pemulihan. Mata kiri Ichigo pun sudah sembuh. Karena mengetahui fakta itu, Rukia tidak bisa memarahi Ichigo lagi.

"Terserah kau sajalah…" Rukia terlihat sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengomentari tindakan Ichigo yang susah dibilangin itu.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, sudah lima hari lebih aku tidak mandi, kan? Aku mau mandi…" ucap Ichigo meminta.

"Dasar bodoh! Dengan kondisi sepert itu, mana bisa kau langsung mandi diguyur seperti orang sehat biasanya. Kau hanya bisa membersihkan tubuhmu dengan cara dilap dengan handuk basah saja…" komentar Rukia dengan nada dinginnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan saja…" ucap Ichigo santai. Rukia menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian berdiri.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan memasakkan air panas untukmu. Tunggu sebentar…"

.

Air hangat beserta handuk putih pun telah siap. Rukia membawanya ke sofa tempat Ichigo tengah duduk menunggu.

"Nih, semuanya sudah siap!"

Kemudian, Ichigo duduk menghadap Rukia. Rukia pun keheranan kenapa Ichigo duduk menghadapnya dan suasana rumahnya yang mendadak jadi hening. "Apa?" tanya Rukia dingin, menatap tajam mata coklat Ichigo.

"Apa katamu? Kau pikir dengan kondisi begini aku bisa membersihkan diri sendiri? Kau yang lakukan!" kata Ichigo datar dan menjulurkan handuk putih pada Rukia.

Rukia terdiam sejenak dengan ekspresi tidak berubah dari wajahnya. Kemudian, matanya melihat kearah handuk, mengedip-kedipkan matanya setelah mencerna perkataan Ichigo dengan sempurna.

"A-A-A-A-Aku yang melakukannya!" Rukia langsung lompat menjauhi Ichigo dengan wajah blushing MAX-nya.

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh!" kesal Ichigo santai-santai saja.

"Ja-Ja-Ja-Jangan bodoh! Mana bisa aku melakukan itu! Aku menolak dengan tegas permintaanmu itu!" tolak Rukia heboh. "Kau sudah sembuh, kok! Sudah! Kau bisa mandi diguyur! Tuh, kamar mandi disana!" Rukia pun langsung salah tingkah dan heboh sendiri.

"Ara, ara, tadi kau bilang aku belum sembuh, sekarang bilang udah sembuh. Kau ahli medis yang aneh, nona…" gerutu Ichigo dengan pandangan malas berkerutnya itu.

"_Jangan bercanda, dasar pria bodoh! Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita membersihkan tubuh seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya? Jika kau bercanda, lebih baik kau buka show komedi saja sana!"_ batin Rukia yang panas-dingin, keringat mengalir dan wajah blushing. Ucapan batinnya pun super cepat.

"Kau…apa kau mikir yang enggak-enggak saat kusuruh kau membersihkan diriku?" tebak Ichigo.

"He?" mata Rukia langsung membulat, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, wajahnya makin memerah.

"Ternyata kau memang memikirkan hal yang negative, oi. Kau cukup membersihkan tubuh bagian atasku saja, bagian 'privat place'-ku enggak perlu kau bersihkan, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, nona negative…" ujar Ichigo santai dengan tatapan santai.

"Siapa juga yang mau melakukan itu, dasar jeruk mesum sialan!" kesal Rukia yang dengan wajah memerah langsung melempar kotak P3K tepat pada wajah Ichigo dengan keras.

.

Akhirnya, setelah perundingan cukup makan banyak waktu, Rukia mau membantu Ichigo mengelap tubuhnya itu. Tentu tubuh bagian atasnya seperti yang Ichigo katakan. Rukia duduk dihadapan Ichigo, hendak membuka pakaian Ichigo setelah sebelumnya melepaskan pegangan tangan Ichigo yang patah itu. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan keringat yang mengalir, dengan gemetar dia membuka satu persatu kancing baju Ichigo itu.

"_Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mengontrol detakkan jantungku. Selama aku menjadi ahli medis, ini pertama kalinya aku harus membuka baju pasien laki-laki!"_ batin Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Dia merasa tubuhnya sudah panas mendidih. Dan setelah seluruh kancing baju Ichigo terbuka, Rukia semakin blushing karena dia dapat melihat sedikit dada bidang pria itu, melihat garis yang samar-samar membelah dada pria itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" heran Ichigo. "Di-Diam! Sudah dibantu, dilarang komentar!" kesal Rukia.

"_Sialan! Ini berbeda saat aku menolongnya pertama kali. Lagipula, saat itu ada Renji, dia yang membuka baju pria ini dan aku hanya mengobati luka-lukanya!" _gerutu batin Rukia yang benar-benar tidak dapat menahan darahnya yang mendidih.

Dengan keberanian yang dia kumpulkan, dia membuka pakaian Ichigo, memperlihatkan tubuh sixpack pria itu. Rukia merasa darahnya semakin mendidih dan rasanya jika dilanjutkan, dia akan meledak.

"_A-A-A-Astaga! Ja-Ja-Jadi ini tubuh seorang lelaki? Maksudku, tubuhnya? Se-se-sempurna, te-te-terlalu sempur…na-na-na! Ini kelewat se-se-sempurna-na-na-na! Apa yang dilakukannya hingga bisa memiliki tubuh seperti ini? Su-su-sungguh a-a-atlet…tis!"_ Rukia saat ini mengalami pergejolakan hebat dalam dirinya sendiri. Inner negative dan inner positive-nya tengah melakukan perang shinobi ke-6. Jika diperhatikan, mata Rukia tergambar seperti speedometer mobil error dan kemudian meledak. Mata Rukia pun mutar-mutar, seperti mesin judi, keluarlah 3 gambar Chappy dan mengeluarkan duit dollar receh. Jika diibaratkan dengan pachinko, dia dapat jackpot. Namun, tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri "Maaf, aku mau ke kamarku dulu…" kata Rukia ijin ke kamarnya. "Ha?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Rukia pun naik keatas, menuju kamarnya. Entah apa yang Rukia lakukan disana, Ichigo tiba-tiba mendengar suara super ribut dari atas sana. Suara barang dibanting dengan keras, suara benda keras dipukul dengan kuat, suara reruntuhan yang terjatuh, benar-benar suara gaduh. Ichigo langsung sweetdrop mendengar suara gaduh itu.

"Ru-Rukia ngapain diatas sana? Ada maling apa ampe dia ngamuk begitu?" pikir Ichigo.

Lalu, tidak berapa lama, Rukia turun kebawah dengan wajah yang tampak 'segar'.

"Ah, maaf, ya. Apa aku membuatmu lama menunggu, tuan?" tanya Rukia tersenyum cerah. Justru karena senyuman cerah yang terpantul diwajah Rukia itu membuat Ichigo merinding. Jelas dia merinding setelah melihat perubah ekspresi Rukia setelah dia keatas, dan setelah dia mendengar suara gaduh itu.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Rukia-chan?" tanya Ichigo gemetaran.

"Ohohoho, tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Oke, mari kita lanjutkan apa yang sudah terhenti barusan…" jawab Rukia yang benar-benar terlihat aneh dimata Ichigo. Dia makin penasaran apa yang dilakukan Rukia diatas sana.

Rukia yang terlihat sudah 'tenang' duduk dibelakang Ichigo, membersihkan punggung pria itu. Tidak seperti tadi, wajah merah tidak muncul lagi di wajah Rukia. Sikap Rukia biasa-biasa saja sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ichigo, kau sering fitness?" tanya Rukia mengusap punggung Ichigo. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak…" jawab Ichigo, Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Setelah dari punggung, Rukia membersihkan bagian depan Ichigo, bagian dada bidang Ichigo itu. Begitu melihat dada Ichigo, wajah Rukia kembali blushing, keringatnya kembali mengalir, tubuhnya mulai panas kembali.

"_A-Apa yang terjadi? Wa-wajahku kembali panas, jantungku kembali berdetak tidak karuan!"_ heboh batin Rukia yang tubuhnya langsung kaku seketika.

"Berhenti lagi. Kau kenapa, sih?" gerutu Ichigo. "Di-diam!" Rukia menyembunyikan kondisinya, mencoba mengendalikan diri dan membersihkan tubuh bagian depan Ichigo itu.

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan mengontrol diri sendiri, Rukia berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya 'membersihkan' Ichigo. Rukia membuang air bekas Ichigo itu dan tiba-tiba dia membentur-benturkan keras kepalanya pada tembok, membuat Ichigo jawdrop.

**~ Time Skip tanpa penjelasan ~**

Pada malam hari, Ichigo dan Rukia berada di kamar. Rukia membuka perban pada bagian kepala dan lengan Ichigo. Sementara untuk bagian tangan kanannya masih belum dibuka karena masih dalam masa penyembuhan.

Selama Ichigo dirawat di rumah Rukia, mereka pun semakin dekat. Rukia pun entah kenapa memiliki rasa percaya sangat tinggi pada Ichigo. Padahal, mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu dengan tidak sengaja. Ichigo banyak bercerita tentang dirinya pada Rukia, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bahkan Rukia merasa lebih percaya pada Ichigo dibanding teman-temannya. Dia pun merasa nyaman jika Ichigo ada didekatnya. Tambah lagi, selama Ichigo bersama dengan Rukia, Ichigo selalu menghibur Rukia, membuat Rukia tertawa, melupakan perasaan sedihnya atas kematian kakaknya. Karena Ichigo adalah seorang photographer, Ichigo sering memfoto Rukia secara diam-diam dan kadang membuat suasana diantara mereka lebih ceria karena Rukia selalu marah-marah di foto diam-diam begitu.

# #

**~ Besok malamnya ~**

Rukia didalam kamarnya bersama dengan Ichigo. Ichigo duduk diatas tempat tidur bersama dengan Rukia. Perban pada tangan kanan Ichigo mulai dibuka perlahan oleh Rukia.

"Oke, Ichigo, coba luruskan tanganmu dengan perlahan. Lemaskan, ya…" kata Rukia mencoba meluruskan tangan Ichigo perlahan. Ichigo sedikit merintih namun ditahannya.

"Bagaimana, Ichigo? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Rukia. "Tidak, sudah tidak apa-apa…" jawab Ichigo.

"Syukurlah, Ichigo, tangan kananmu ini sudah sembuh total…" ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Tanganku sudah seperti biasanya, tidak ada perbedaannya…" senang Ichigo menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya.

"Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu merawatmu lagi, Ichigo…" Rukia berkata dengan pelan. "Eh?"

"Kau sudah sembuh total, bukan? Tidak ada alasan lagi kau berada disini…" lanjut Rukia tersenyum dengan mata sayu.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. "Ya, kau benar. Lagipula, kurasa aku sudah bisa pulang ke rumahku…" Ichigo pun berkata dengan pelan dan raut wajah sedikit sedih.

"Mungkin, besok aku akan pulang. Kudengar dari berita, jalur kereta sudah bisa digunakan…"

"Besok?" tanya Rukia sedikit kaget. "Ya…"

Tanpa perlu dipertanyakan lagi, perubahan sikap ini terjadi karena Rukia sadar Ichigo sudah sembuh dan dapat membiarkan Ichigo pergi. Rukia pun seiring dengan seringnya dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Ichigo, memiliki perasaan sayang bahkan cinta pada Ichigo. Ichigo pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku ke bawah dulu. Aku akan buang perban ini…" kata Rukia yang turun kebawah dengan alih-alih membuang perban padahal sebenarnya, dia menangis pelan dibawah sana. Ichigo yang ada di kamar Rukia pun memasang raut wajah sedih. Dia cengkram selimut Rukia dengan sangat erat.

.

Esoknya, Rukia mengantar Ichigo menuju stasiun saat suasana langit sore mulai mendung dan angin bertiup-tiup. Suara gemuruh mulai terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi, Rukia…" kata Ichigo. "Ya."

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini, aku takkan pernah lupa dengan seorang ahli medis sepertimu…" ucap Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Rukia.

"Heh, aku juga takkan pernah lupa ada photographer yang bisa-bisanya masih hidup setelah tertimbun hidup-hidup sepertimu…" balas Rukia dengan nada dingin mengejeknya sembari bersila dada.

"Mengejekku lagi, nona?" kesal Ichigo tertahan. Rukia smirk kecil. "Hati-hati di jalan, Ichigo…" ucap Rukia. "Ou!"

"Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu disana. Ingat, selama seminggu lebih kau tinggal bersama dengan seorang tenaga kesehatan…" cetus Rukia mengingatkan Ichigo.

"Iya, nona medis. Aku akan ingat hal itu…"

Suasana agak hening setelah mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa kecil. Pandangan mata Rukia terlihat murung walau senyum masih terbentuk diwajahnya. Tidak lama, suara informasi kedatangan kereta terdengar, tanda kereta yang akan dinaiki Ichigo akan datang. "Oke, kereta-nya sudah datang. Dah, Rukia…" pamit Ichigo memberikan salam perpisahan sambil masuk kedalam kereta.

"Sampai jumpa juga, Ichigo!" Rukia memberikan salam perpisahan balik sambil mundur menjauh.

Pintu otomatis kereta kemudian tertutup, memisahkan jarak antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Rukia yang juga mencoba tersenyum walau dia merasa sangat sedih dengan perpisahan ini. Rukia dengan gemetar mengangkat tangan kanannya, melambai kecil pada Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Saat kereta mulai berjalan, Rukia ikut berjalan sesaat mendekati kereta itu. Sekilas wajah sedih tak rela dengan kepergian Ichigo terlihat namun Rukia tetap tersenyum. Setelah Ichigo tidak dapat melihat Rukia lagi, raut wajahnya yang tadi senyum berubah menjadi raut wajah sedih. Dia duduk disebuah bangku kosong, menatap keatas dengan tatapan kosong.

Seiring dengan perjalan tersebut, Ichigo mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang dilewatinya bersama dengan Rukia selama ini. Baik yang manis, pahit, lucu, amarah, semua diingat olehnya. Dia tidak menyangka, dibalik musibah seperti ini, dia justru bertemu seorang wanita seperti Rukia. Yang terkadang memiliki sifat dingin, galak, sadis dan bisa berubah 360 derajat menjadi pemalu, baik dan sebagainya. Wanita yang unik.

"Aah, inilah yang kubenci. Aku benci perpisahan. Aku tidak bisa melupakan wajahnya yang terlihat ingin menangis tadi. Walau kata-katanya dingin, tapi nadanya bergetar. Ternyata memang benar bahwa aku…mencintaimu, Rukia. Sayang sekali waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sayang sekali aku begitu terlambat menyadari perasaan ini…" batin Ichigo berpikir.

Dia kemudian melihat keluar jendela dimana hujan mulai turun. Di kepalanya sekarang penuh dengan Rukia. Dia teringat raut-raut wajah Rukia baik yang marah, blushing hingga ngambek. Kemudian, alisnya tiba-tiba berkerut serius, mata coklatnya memantulkan hujan yang turun itu.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Rukia…" bisiknya.

_**~ End Flashback, normal P.o.V ~**_

Sambil tetap mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, dimana dia dipertemukan dengan Ichigo, dia berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang sedang tidak terlalu ramai. Dia lalu bersandar disebuah tembok, memikirkan Ichigo kembali. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam tidak lama kemudian.

"Bodoh sekali. Inoue saja sudah bisa kembali ceria walau kekasihnya tewas dihadapannya. Kenapa aku tetap memikirkan orang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri dengan pelan.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulih juga seperti Inoue! Lupakan masa lalu, teruskan masa depanmu, Kuchiki Rukia!" semangat Rukia yang kemudian berbalik dan langsung menabrak seseorang.

"Akh, maafkan aku…" kata Rukia tanpa berhenti, tanpa melihat siapa yang ditabraknya tadi.

Saat Rukia baru jalan 2 langkah setengah, dia terhenti karena tangannya dipegang erat oleh orang tersebut. "He?" Rukia berbalik dan langsung membulatkan matanya begitu melihat siapa yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau harus pulih dari apa dan kenapa, nona?" tanya orang itu menarik tangan Rukia, mendekatkan Rukia pada dirinya.

"I...Ichi…go? Ichigo!" panggilnya pelan dengan mata membulat.

Pria yang satu tahun yang lalu dia selamatkan, yang dirawatnya selama seminggu lebih, yang telah membuatnya menangis didepan stasiun saat kepergiannya, sekarang ada dihadapannya, memegangi tangannya.

"Merindukanku, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyuman lembutnya. Rukia yang masih terkejut dengan mata membulat tidak dapat berkata apapun.

"Ke-Kenapa…ka-…eh?" belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ichigo menariknya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat didadanya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo? Ichigo ini ditempat umum!" keluh Rukia yang wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Karena aku sangat merindukan kekasihku yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku tahun lalu." Bisik Ichigo ditelinga Rukia.

"Keka…Kekkaishi?" kaget Rukia. "Kekasih, Rukia! Kekasih!" keluh Ichigo yang tiba-tiba mencium telinga Rukia, membuat Rukia merinding tidak peduli 2-3 orang yang ada di lorong melihat kegiatan mereka itu.

**~ Owari de gozaru! ~**

**.  
><strong>

Cukup panjang untuk di kategorikan sebagai one-shot. Maklumlah, udah lama enggak buat one-shot, keseringan buat multi-chap ==a

Oke! Cerita ini emang super AU. Dibuat setelah melihat berita gempa dan tsunami di Jepang. Hidee, darou? Special untuk Bleach Vivaritation Indonesia yang baru saja saia sumbangkan fic padahal udah jadi member dari kapan tau.

Gomen kalo misalnya aneh, alurnya kecepetan, gak nyambung, kepanjangan dan sebagainya! –sungkem MAX-

Alasan kenapa diambil tema gempa dan tsunami macam ini adalah…maaf, saia pun enggak tau! –Dirajang bulet-bulet- alasannya hanya karena jika tiap ada musibah bencana alam, orang-orang pasti saling membantu satu sama lain, kan? Anggep aja begitu…-w-b

Review tte onegaishimasu!


End file.
